


His Mark

by Soukoku707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Recovering Choi Saeran, Secret Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Soft Choi Saeran, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku707/pseuds/Soukoku707
Summary: "C-could you take me to-" Saeran couldn't say his name. But he had to because he knew that he wouldn't be able to go alone and keep himself sane. "Could you take me to V's grave?"------------------Or, it was going to take a while for Saeran to get back to normal after Mint Eye, and this was the first step for his soul to come back to his original self.A set of one shots about Saeran recovering and the RFA around him.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), RFA & Choi Saeran, RFA & Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Literally thought of this randomly while on the school bus today so if it's ooc, I apologize! Violence warning!

**His Mark (Saeran)**

_This_ was going to be harder than Saeran thought.

_It's not like I have to do it. Dr Yang only mentioned it in passing!_ He thought to himself fiddling with his phone turning it on then off repeatedly. He took a deep breath and lied on his bed, his arms sprawled around his head.

_But I want to do it._

See, the difference of _needing to do it_ and _wanting to do it_ was that when you _wanted_ to do something, you would eventually find yourself doing the said task even if it was pushing a boulder up to a mountain. Saeran looked over to the tattoo permanently etched on his arm.

_This could be one way that I could say goodbye to my old life and welcome the new one._

Saeyoung promised that he would never leave Saeran again, and the girl that Saeran brought to the RFA (-Saeyoung's fiance- he corrected himself) accepted him with with open hands and let's not forget the RFA itself, they let him in the organization as if he wasn't the one who hacked into the system in the first place.

_Even when I-_

_*There was blood, blood everywhere._

_I... I did it!_

_I... killed V!*_

Saeran got up and shook his head furiously. _This isn't going to get out of my head until I solve it the root of the problem._

He had nightmares... _nightmares_ about that day. _The day I became a-_

He told his therapist about it and she suggested many ways to cope with it. _Including the one that I'm going to do now._ He stood up from his bed and shuffled out of his room, pocketing his phone.

It wasn't hard to find Saeyoung. He was either watching TV, playing LOLOL, (The matches between himself, Saeyoung, Yeona, and Yoosung were always interesting since there was a hacker on both sides in 2 vs 2) or on his computer doing the Intelligence Agency work Jumin gave him. (But he usually finished that quick because "I can do this with my eyes closed if I wanted to")

This time, he was sitting on the couch playing a new game on his phone.

"Hey, R-" Saeran caught himself from saying _Redhead._ "Saeyoung." 

Saeyoung looked up from his phone and smiled.

"What is it, my precious brother?~" Saeran cringed inwardly. _Maybe this_ _was a bad idea after all._

_But the blood would never wash off his hands if he doesn't do this._

Saeran scratched the back of his head.

"C-could you take me to-" He couldn't say his name. _But he had to because he knew that he wouldn't be able to go alone and keep himself sane._ "Could you take me to V's grave?" Saeyoung's eyes widened as big as his stupid striped glasses. He placed his phone on the table in front of him.

"Why?" It was a simple question. Saeyoung was curious and Saeran could understand why. _Why would the killer come back to the person that he has killed?_

"Because-" Saeran looked down to the tiled floor. "My therapist said that it's the best way to let go of M...Mi..." The words _Mint Eye_ were like acid in his mouth. Saeyoung didn't need any more context. _He understood._ Saeyoung picked up his phone again.

"You know, if you didn't want to go you could have told me." Saeran crossed his arms. Saeyoung shook his head.

"I'm just texting Yeona that we're going out and to pick up some pizza on the way home from Jaehee's shop." Saeyoung said nonchalantly, as if Saeran didn't just tried to hurt his feelings. A few seconds later, Saeyoung stood up and stretched his legs.

"Do you want to wear anything or do you want to just go like that?" Saeyoung asked his twin when he got back to his proper position. He pointed to Saeran's bare arm. _I forgot to wear something on top of it!_ Instinctively, he covered what he could with his opposite hand.

"I'll be right back." Saeran said. Saeyoung had a small smile.

"I'll be waiting in the car." 

* * *

Saeran chose to wear a navy blue hoodie (it was Yeona's choice. She didn't want him to just wear a black leather jacket all the time) on top of the red tank top he was wearing previously. The two brothers first went to the flower shop to buy some flowers. They lightly bickered on what to get, until Saeyoung just decided to buy both the daffodils and the white roses.

The drive was mostly quiet other than the music from the radio. _I mean, what are you supposed to say when you're visiting a grave?_

The closer they got, the more Saeran got nervous. _What if I can't apologize? What if I become unstable again?_ Saeran looked over to his brother who was silently singing along to the Kpop song on the radio lightly drumming the steering wheel.

_He'll be here to stop me if I get out of control._

_...I'll be fine..._

* * *

_Here lies Jihyun Kim 1996-2020_

_Great friend, boyfriend, son_

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_

_-Norman Cousins_

Saeran wanted to throw up.

_Maybe I wasn't ready for this after all._ He stared at the tomb like he was in a staring contest when something teal caught his eyes.

_No... he can't be here!_

Saeran scratched his eyes but there was still _that man_ standing by his gravestone. Before he could say anything about it, Saeyoung placed the bouquet of daffodils in front of the tombstone.

"Hey V..." He started and all Saeran could do was watch his brother. The teal haired man looked towards Saeyoung. He smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit in a while-" _Saeyoung's come here more than once?!_ "-But Yeona's been planning for the next RFA party which is in a month and I had to help her invite the guests." Saeyoung was speaking as if Saeran wasn't standing next to him. _Like he was having a conversation with V._ Saeyoung looked down at the bouquet of flowers.

"I decided to bring you daffodils this time! I know that it's your favorite type of flower." Saeran felt uncomfortable standing there. _Awkward_ even. 

"I hope that you're doing well in Heaven. You better be selfish. You were too much of a saint here. I hope that you're able to take plenty of pictures there of the angels and the scenery and..." He trailed off. _But he isn't in Heaven! Can't you see him Saeyoung?! He's right in front of you!_ Saeyoung's head went up so fast Saeran almost stepped back at the sudden movement.

"This doesn't mean that I forgive you!" He pointed to the tombstone. "I'm going to say that every time I visit you until _I_ die myself and I get a _proper_ explanation on why this all happened!" Tears stared to fall from his eyes making the dirt below him damp.

"A-and then I'm going to p-punch you in the f-face for what you made Saeran go through!" Saeyoung put his hand on his eyes and took off his glasses. Saeran saw V frown as he looked the other direction as his older brother silently cried. When he finally sniffled his last sniffle he looked up and smiled.

"Look who I brought today! Surprised right?" _I mean, if I were V, I would be surprised._ Saeyoung patted Saeran's shoulder blade.

"I'll be right over there by that tree. Call me if you need any help ok?" _He isn't going to leave me now._

Saeyoung walked away and true to his word, he stood under the tree in the shade. The sun blazed on Saeran as he set down the white roses.

"Uh... hey..." _Stupid! What kind of way is that to start a conversation?!_ Saeran envied Saeyoung's ability to talk freely. V faced him. He didn't say a word but Saeran could tell that he was listening. Saeran put down the white roses.

"I decided to choose the more _traditional_ bouquet of flowers instead of something so lively like Saeyoung's." V's eyebrows raised. _Is it because I actually said Saeyoung's name instead of 'Redhead?'_

"I wouldn't have come here if not for the nightmares that I'm having, for the blood that can't be washed off my hands. My therapist told me this was the best way for c-closure." He scratched the back of his neck.

"I guess I'm sorry for not attending your funeral? But I think that you would be glad that I didn't otherwise the whole thing would have been ruined. At the time I wasn't..." _This isn't working._ Saeran's heart started thumping and his legs lost their balance. He knelt in front of the tombstone. _In front of V._ V reached towards him to make sure that he was alright but Saeran waved the ghostly hand away.

Tears started to fall from _his_ eyes too. _When was the last time that I cried like this?_

"I-I'm so _sorry!_ I know that I cannot excuse my actions, but I'm _sorry for killing you!_ Everytime I go to sleep, I just dream of your body sprawled on the ground and then Sav- _her_ screams and then I tell myself that _I did this_ and I feel _proud of it_ in my dreams. But the truth is-" Saeran punched the dirt.

"I'm not! How can I when you raised me even for that short period of time?! You never even brought me on that photography expedition that you promised all because _I killed you!"_ Saeran couldn't _wouldn't_ look up to the man's face. 

"If... if I didn't do what I did... then maybe you could have brought me, -now that I'm on the verge of recovery- now!" Saeran didn't know what else to say so he quietly cried towards the ground in a bowing position. When he was able to restore himself, he got up looking away from the teal haired man and towards the tree Saeyoung was at.

"I hope that you forgive me even if what I did was unforgivable." He closed his eyes and felt a gentle wind behind him. He looked back at V who had a teary smile.

_"I already forgave you Saeran."_

Saeran could no longer see the blood on his hands.


	2. Another Perspective (V + Saeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The spirit of Saeran Choi is troubled with regret, which is unusual for a murderer."
> 
> "I need you to go to the Mortal Realm and wait there until Saeran Choi apologizes to you. He is... rather unstable right now... but eventually, he will regain his humanity bit by bit. You are the second piece to him restoring himself. Second only to his own brother." V wanted to ask what exactly the voice meant by, 'regaining humanity' but he decided to keep quiet.
> 
> "You are free to decline my offer but if you do, Saeran Choi's soul will never be sane due to the amount of Elixir of Salvation he has consumed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!~ This was in my head for the longest time. When I was giving my last exam today I finally reclaimed my freedom and decided to write it! The disembodied voice that talks to V in the beginning is the one who talks to Rika in V's Afterend (forgive) and the person who introduces Rika's backstory. If you haven't seen it, just imagine a female voice. I hope you all like it!~

**Another Perspective (V + Saeran)**

~"Jihyun Kim." V opened up his eyes and wondered _when exactly_ he closed them in the first place. He twitched his fingers and he realized that _yes, he had a body_ and got up from the ground. 

It took him a few minutes to realize that he could see _fully._ He wasn't blind anymore.

_Huh? How come everything's so clear?_ He looked down and saw himself wearing a pristine white shirt and matching pants underneath. He was barefoot.

"Jihyun Kim." The same voice said, and V realized it was talking to him. He tried to look for a body in the blank void, but there was none.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice cracked as if he hadn't used it in a long time. His whole mind was peaceful... like there was nothing to worry about here, no burden to bear.

"Who I am is not what you need to worry about. But where _you_ are, that's something that is worrying." V blinked. (It was so unnerving that he didn't have to open up his eyes to blurriness)

"Pardon me for asking, but where am I then?" V asked.

"You are dead." If V was drinking water, he would have chocked on it. 

"I... what?!" V didn't usually yell but when he did it was usually out of surprise.

"You are dead, V, Jihyun Kim." V looked around at the blank void again.

He was Christian so he believed in the Afterlife but surely it doesn't look like-

"Oh there _is_ a Heaven, and a Hell if you wanted to ask that too. There is even Purgatory! But this isn't any three of those." The disembodied voice read his thoughts.

"Then... how come am I here?" V asked. This information was all new to him. _So when I got shot-_

"It was Saeran Choi who shot you, but you wouldn't have known that because your eyesight in the mortal realm was conflicted by someone who I am not sure is either fully a Devil, or someone who is drowning in the river of the Devil waiting to be saved." _Saeran?! Saeran shot me?_

...For some reason... he wasn't angry at the boy... 

_Because I deserved it._

"The reason why you are here right now, is for one and one reason only." V stepped forward towards the sound of the voice anticipating the request it was going to make.

"Normally, for a noble sacrifice which is performed, such as the one that you did, I would allow those spirits to go to Heaven. But there is one thing stopping me this time."

"What is it?" V didn't realize he whispered those three words.

"The spirit of Saeran Choi is troubled with regret, which is unusual for a murderer." The voice sounded like it was frustrated with this whole situation.

"Saeran is a sweet boy who just got dragged into this! Do not put his faults onto himself! It was my fault!" V shouted angrily. Immediately he covered his mouth. _What did I just say?!_

"I apologize for yelling." V looked down. Whoever this voice was must have had the power to punish someone who just yelled at it right? 

The voice laughed.

"I can see that you forgive him for killing you! You, Saeran Choi, his twin, the whole RFA that your fiancé made, they... are an unusual set of souls... They don't come around the Mortal Realm that often. Especially all at once." V smiled. He knew that they were good people. He didn't need the approval of a deity to confirm it.

"I need you to go to the Mortal Realm and wait until Saeran Choi apologizes to you. He is... rather unstable right now... but eventually, he will regain his humanity bit by bit. You are the second piece to him restoring himself. Second only to his own brother." V wanted to ask _what exactly_ the voice meant by, 'regaining humanity' but he decided to keep quiet.

"You are free to decline my offer but if you do, Saeran Choi's soul will never be sane due to the amount of Elixir of Salvation he has consumed. If you do agree to my offer, you are allowed to roam the Mortal Realm as a ghost as long as you are by your own grave by sunset otherwise your soul will be lost. Once Saeran Choi successfully apologizes and you successfully forgive him, you will be allowed to go to Heaven or watch over the RFA and join them once they all pass. You will also be granted a special type of eyesight due to you losing your original eyesight when you were mortal. So, what do you say Jihyun Kim? Will you accept my offer?" V didn't even need a moment to answer. He nodded.

"I accept your offer." It was like his voice was amplified ten times his usual tone. The black void around him turned blinding white. He covered his face from the light.

"I knew you would! It was a pleasure doing business with you, Jihyun Kim!"

* * *

*******

V sat criss cross next to his tombstone tending to a Lily of the Valley he just spotted. It had been approximately six months since he entered into the Mortal Realm and he found out a number of things,

-He really _was_ a ghost. He never believed the superstition of ghosts or any of those other things but here he was, a ghost himself. It took some time to get used to, but when he did, he used his ability to visit the RFA (minus Saeran for some reason) and Rika, who was sent to Alaska for Therapy.

(She must have felt that he was there because she started to speak the moment he entered her room. V visited her at least once a day and now, she can speak broken sentences and has regained her ability to write)

-Whenever someone would visit his grave, his heart would give a tug in the direction of his grave and he had to go there at all costs. Jumin would visit every Sunday, Saeyoung came with Yeona once in a while, Zen and Yoosung would usually visit together whereas Jaehee would visit whenever she had time (which was usually early morning before she opened up her new cafe) V could never be more glad to have friends as loyal as the RFA.

-The new 'eyesight' the disembodied voice talked about previously was the power to see the person's real soul and what mood they were reflecting at the moment along with what state it was in.

Rika's soul was her as a baby learning to read and write as well as speak. The baby would always smile at V and would cry out, 'Sun! Sun!' with happiness.

Zen's was... himself... there wasn't anything much different to his soul other than the fact that his soul would be worrying about his future and his own self, wondering if he would ever be successful enough to reach his dream. That made V's heart hurt whenever he visited him.

Yoosung's soul was himself as a teenager including his caramel hair. He would always be researching on what _really_ happened on that faithful day at Mint Eye.

(One time V caught his soul crying, wondering whether he really _should_ forgive V or not and whether V would forgive him for the 'nasty things I said')

Jumin's soul was similar to Zen's. There was nothing different with it other than a feeling of betrayal towards V. He was inside a cage of his own feelings. _You could have told me Jihyun, I would have helped you..._

~~_I'm sorry Jumin, but I don't think that I would have ever told you._ ~~

Jaehee's was herself as a young girl, curious to see what the world held for her discovery, especially if the discovery was _coffee._ V remembered when her soul was (literally) chained up with the burden of being Jumin's assistant. He wondered what happened to make her quit her job.

Yeona's soul was bright and cheerful. V could feel _himself_ smile whenever he was around it. It was like an addictive drug that one must never take. V learned to be wary of the soul as it was _too_ _bright_ for his ghost self but was happy that she was in the RFA making everyone smile.

Saeyoung's soul was himself as a teenager, similar to Jaehee's. It brightened whenever he was around Saeran or his fiance, Yeona.

V felt a tugging from his heart and he stood up. _That's unusual. No one usually visits this time of day._ Nonetheless, he welcomed whoever came to visit him.

That was until he _saw_ them.

It was Saeyoung but who was _with_ him was the person V was trying to see these past six months but for some reason, a blue barrier always stopped him from entering any room he was in.

"Saeran." V whispered reaching towards the younger twin. V saw him at the surface, navy blue hoodie, rough jeans, and his usual boots underneath, but _his soul..._

Saeran's soul was himself in Mint Eye except blood was splattered all over his body and his hair was flaming red along with his eyes which were amber.

_Was this what the voice meant by me restoring him? It said that Saeyoung would restore him a little and I can see that in his soul. His hair and eye color are back to normal. But for the rest of him..._

Mid thought, V felt eyes staring towards him. He looked towards the stare and saw Saeran.

_He... he can see me? Not even Rika was able to see me but Saeran can?_

Before V could say anything, Saeyoung started to speak. Saeran also looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet.

He talked about the new RFA Party Yeona was going to host. _I'm glad that she's letting the legacy of the RFA live on._ Saeyoung set down a bouquet of daffodils and V smiled. _He's been bringing different types of flowers since he started to visit me._

When Saeyoung finished his explanation about the party, his soul shifted. Saeyoung's soul turned into him as an adult and he was in tears as he talked about never forgiving V. Saeyoung himself started to cry and all he did was frown. _Because it was my fault that this happened._

After Saeyoung stopped crying, he introduced Saeran as if V was meeting him for the first time.

"Surprised right?" Saeyoung said. _I'm certainly surprised... his soul has inflicted such deep wounds..._

Saeyoung left his brother to stand by the tree V sometimes liked to lie under. He could see Saeran's hand twitch towards Saeyoung but he stayed put.

Saeran started to speak and V listened. He started with a simple greeting and he set the white roses down neatly next to the daffodils and aligned them next to each other.

Suddenly, he knelt on the ground. _Saeran?! Are you alright?!_ His mouth wasn't speaking the words he wanted to talk. He reached towards the boy but Saeran slapped his hand away. V held it with his other. _He can touch me?_

Then, Saeran started to cry, he hasn't seen the boy cry since he was fifteen years old, right before Rika forced him to join Mint Eye without V's knowledge.

How V wanted to _hug him. Tell him everything is going to be alright. I don't hate you for what you did. It was my fault in the end._

Finally, Saeran stood up and said the words that the voice wanted him to say, the whole reason why V was here.

"I hope that you forgive me even if what I did was unforgivable." Saeran closed his eyes and felt a gentle wind behind him. He looked back at V who had a teary smile.

V spoke, and this time, his voice was heard.

"I already forgave you Saeran."

The blood in Saeran's soul was erased, as if it wasn't there and his soul smiled, mouthing a 'thank you.'

* * *

"I choose to stay with the RFA. Heaven isn't going anywhere isn't it?" V looked up towards the sky and a butterfly flew past him as he heard Saeyoung's car drive away.

"I'll be lonely knowing that I wouldn't be able to see my friends until they too, pass away."

* * *

*******

The next day, Saeran woke up to find a Lily of the Valley placed neatly on his nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope it was up to par with the previous chap. I think now this fic will serve as a one shot collection for Saeran's slow recovery because he is precious and deserves the flippin world! Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!! ^^ I hope that you all enjoyed and stay safe and healthy!~  
> -SK707


	3. His First RFA Party (Saeran + V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to tie up his red tie. The first party he was going to attend was organized by the organization that he was once brainwashed into hating.
> 
> How the tables have turned. He thought with a sarcastic tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!~ I hope that you are staying warm. It's pretty cold out there. The OC who is with Seven is my OC named Yeona as some might know from my other fic, but this Yeona is alright though! She isn't emotionally damaged like my OG Yeona XD. And if you're going to ask when Saeran's ship, Aera, comes in, she's coming. Don't worry!  
> So!~ I hope that you enjoy the chapter and it's mostly just fluff from here on out! I'll warn in advance if there is anything to be warned of! Enjoy the chappie!~

**His First RFA Party (Saeran + V)**

~Saeran never really had the luxury to attend a party when he was a child. There wasn't a party in Mint Eye either without the...

_Don't think about it Saeran..._

The... heart shaped bottles with the sky blue liquid in it. _(Keep calm! Dr Yang said not to think too hard about that!)_ So Saeran didn't really remember those parties and he was glad that he didn't.

_Better for me._

But now... Saeran stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to tie up his brown tie. He wore a slick black jacket that he borrowed from Jumin and wore a crimson dress shirt underneath. The first party Saeran was going to attend was organized by the organization that he was once brainwashed into hating.

_How the tables have turned._ He thought with a sarcastic tone as he redid the tie for his tie. (He's tried to tie this damn tie _three times now._ Why is it so hard?)

Dr Yang told Saeran that he was allowed to go to the party and she even had the audacity to tell him to _have fun._

_Like I'm even going to have fun. All there's going to be is rich stuck up people with too much time on their hands- and WHY ISN'T THIS GETTING TIED CORRECTLY!?-_ Saeran pulled the tie off his neck and threw it at the mirror. It fell to the sink which was miraculously dry for some reason. 

_It's like the universe is forcing me to go to this party._ He rolled his eyes.

"Saeran!~ Aren't you ready yet? Jeez, your taking as much time as Yeona is!" Saeran recognized the voice to be his twin brother who knocked on the door.

"I heard that Saeyoung!" He heard another female voice, this one, seemed more distant than his twin's. Saeran could only presume that she was in her and Saeyoung's room also getting ready.

When Saeran didn't answer, the door knob rotated and the door swung open.

_You don't have to be so worried, idiot._ Saeran thought.

"There you are!~ You've been cooped up in here for so long that I thought you fell in the toilet!~" Saeyoung said but then stared at the tie lying on the sink. He pouted, but Saeran could _swear_ that his older twin ( _-by only five minutes-_ he added to himself) was smiling.

"S-Saeran... did you have a fight with the poor tie?" Saeran rolled his eyes as Saeyoung was trying to hold in his laughter.

"I decided to not wear it anyways. It clashes with the jacket." He tried to cover himself from embarrassment. _Just because I decided to call him 'Saeyoung' doesn't mean that I fully trust him yet!_

Saeyoung went in front of Saeran and took the tie.

"Do you want me to help you with it?" He held it up with one hand, without any reply, he went towards Saeran's neck and started to tie it.

"I had a lot of missions where I had to wear a suit and tie. Vanderwood taught me how to tie it, but for now, how about I tie it up for you and next time, I show you how to properly do it?" He said gently after finding out that Saeran wasn't going to push him away. (Literally)

_Thank you Saeyoung._ Though Saeran couldn't say it out loud yet, he had a feeling that Saeyoung knew what Saeran was thinking right at that moment because he gave his famous smile in response after he finished.

* * *

When Saeran and Saeyoung were children and their Mother went out to get alcohol for herself, they once saw a show on TV where the main character had to attend a ball. 

Saeran thought that the venue Yeona chose for the party looked just like that.

He stood by the entrance in wonder, staring at the golden chandelier hanging at the center of the hall, then to the empty table soon to be filled with assortments of food and drinks.

"It's cool huh?" Saeran nearly jumped at the sudden sound. He turned to his left and saw Yeona dressed in a baby pink dress. She wore star earrings and wore magenta lipstick. She held onto Saeran's arm.

"It's my first time attending the party too. I'm pretty nervous if you ask me." Yeona laughed sheepishly. Saeran nearly forgot. She couldn't attend the first party because... her and Saeyoung were saving him.

"If you want, you can come and help me say hi to the guests. You won't have to do any talking at all! I'll take care of it! Or maybe you could help Yoosung set up the tables! That could work-"

"I'd like to help you." Saeran broke in between her rant. She stopped to look at him. Saeran didn't know how to feel about Yeona. At first when he was with Mint Eye, he merely saw her as a means to an end. When they saved him he saw her as vulnerable enough for her to be his... 

_His toy._

Saeran shook his head furiously. He didn't think of her that way anymore. Now, he thought of her as Saeyoung's fiance and... someone who cared for him.

Yeona smiled.

"You won't regret it!" She said as she dragged Saeran to where the guests were supposed to arrive with a small smile on his face.

_She accepted me even after I did such an atrocious thing._

* * *

"Saerannnnnnn! Wh-why can't I get s-such a kind girlfriend like Y-Yeona!!" Yoosung hiccupped onto Saeran's shoulder. The party was lively, but when the guests left the _after party_ was even better.

Nearly everyone was drunk other than Saeyoung, Saeran and Yeona. (The twins for the obvious reason and Yeona because, 'there should be _someone_ stopping Saeyoung from filming any potential blackmail' even though Saeran _knew_ she wasn't going to stop her fiance from doing anything.)

The RFA were much different than the way his Mother was when she was drunk. Them being drunk was the main reason why he had to ask Dr Yang if he could attend the party or not. But it seems like he didn't need to worry. The RFA were was almost... comedic when drunk.

"Get off me! How the Hell should I know?!" Saeran pushed Yoosung off his shoulder with an annoyed tone.

"I bet 20 dollars that Saeran's going to be the one who's going to get a girlfriend next." Zen slurred. From what Saeyoung told him, Zen didn't get drunk that easy so it was funny to see him tipped off like this.

"I bet it too!" Saeyoung raised his hand as if he were in school. His other hand had a glass of soda.

"N-No fair! Does it pass in the family or something?! Yeona! Tell us! Is Saeran charming enough to get a girlfriend next?" Yoosung now almost jumped onto Yeona before Saeyoung stood in front of his fiance.

"Saeyoung! I wasn't going to touch her! You should trust us more!" Saeran rolled his eyes. Yoosung would have glomped Yeona into a hug if not for his brother.

"Ah, to answer your question Yoosung, I think that Saeran can be really charming! But he's not really my type you see." Yeona scratched her chin awkwardly. Saeran smiled towards her to show that there was no hard feelings.

_I don't think that I would be compatible with you anyways. You and Saeyoung sometimes just talk in memes. Literally._ He rolled his eyes to himself.

"I advise that you stop talking about getting into a relationship. It will not happen until you actually _meet_ a girl." Jumin took another drink of his wine. 

"I agree with Mr Han." Jaehee nodded.

"Hey. You don't work for the Trust Fund Kid anymore." Zen nudged Jaehee's shoulder. She turned crimson.

"O-oh yes. Thank you for reminding me that Zen." Zen flicked his hair as if he was the prince of the land.

_This is my life now._ Saeran took a sip of the strawberry juice he was drinking as Zen was ruffled Yoosung's hair.

_And I think... I'm ok with it... as long as everyone else here is..._

* * *

*******

V smiled as he saw the Mint Eye tattoo fade from Saeran's soul. He was talking to his brother in an annoyed tone but V could see that Saeran was enjoying it.

_Slow and steady wins the race Saeran. Soon, you'll be back to your normal self again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran's soul is slowly becoming stable and I love it. I thrive for the nice Saeran we all know and love (mostly). Has anyone seen the leaked pic of the twins and MC? I really hope that's a hint for Ray's afterend! Make sure to wash your hands daily and keep warm! Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!~  
> -SK707


	4. Argument (Saeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know..." He didn't know where this was coming from, -Dr Yang did say that communication was key- but Saeran wanted to get rid of the feeling of uselessness in his body.
> 
> "I could help you if you want." Saeran finished his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I writing this for celebration of the Ray Afterend that will come out on the 18th? Yes. Is it a bit angsty? Maybe. But I don't care!~ I hope that you enjoy!

**Argument (Saeran)**

~It was playing in his head. It kept repeating like a broken record.

* * *

_"Shit. This is going to be harder than I thought."_ _It was rare for Saeyoung to swear but Saeran knew the reason why. Their father may have found where they were and Saeyoung wanted to keep the location of the bunker hidden enough for Yeona, Saeran and Saeyoung to move out without anyone noticing. Saeyoung kept typing on the computer. The drops of water around the cold drink Yeona brought a few hours ago made a ring around the glass on the table._

_Saeran sat next to him skimming over the code that he was typing in._

_"You know..." He didn't know where this was coming from, -Dr Yang did say that communication was key- but Saeran wanted to get rid of the feeling of uselessness in his body._

_If Saeyoung, Yeona or Hell, Dr Yang heard him say that, they would merely tell him that he wasn't 'useless' but what do they know? Did they endure the Elixir or M... that cult?_

_"I could help you if you want." Saeran finished his sentence. The clacking from Saeyoung's keyboard stopped abruptly as he turned towards his younger twin._

_"What?" It was a one word question, but Saeran could hear the surprise in his brother's voice. Saeran cleared his throat._

_"I can help you. I can hack too you know." Saeyoung's eyebrows raised. It seemed like he forgot about that fact. Saeyoung turned back to the computer._

_"No. You can't. I won't let you."_

* * *

Saeran kicked his nightstand.

_That piece of- he does think that I'm useless! That's why he doesn't want me to help!_ He thought angrily while punching the wall. It was like all the trust he was gaining in his older brother was slowly crumbling away.

_I can help him! He doesn't have to take the burden himself, why doesn't he understand that?!_ In the middle of his thought he heard a knocking on the door. It took a few deep breaths and a count to ten for Saeran to be able to speak with a stable voice.

"Come in." He called out. The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a girl with medium length hair tied up in a ponytail. She had caramel eyes and was holding a tray of cookies in her hand.

"I thought you might like to talk?" Yeona asked as if she wasn't sure whether to leave or stay depending on Saeran's decision.

_I could kick her out of my room right now... but I don't really want to do that._

"You can just stay here. I don't really want to talk right now." Saeran replied. Yeona had a small smile as she sat on Saeran's bed. She handed him a cookie and with nothing else to do, Saeran took a bite of it and sat down next to her. His eyes were fixed to the ground.

"You know..." Yeona started. _It was like how I started when I offered Saeyoung my help. She's probably going to tell me that Saeyoung didn't mean it and all that bullshit._

"Saeyoung really does like to keep the burden to himself. He doesn't want the people he cares about getting hurt, you know?" Saeran looked up and Yeona took one of the cookies.

"He already yelled at me that I should leave him alone to work _even though I was only giving him his dinner."_ Yeona gritted the last part through her teeth. Saeran chuckled faintly.

"My point is, he's just trying to keep all of us safe." She finished. Saeran's hand went through his hair.

"He's trying to keep us safe like that? All alone? That idiot should let someone else help him once in a while! You... you shouldn't have been yelled at for such a small reason!" Saeran snapped. He winced right after, thinking that Yeona might have been intimidated by him. Surprisingly, she didn't budge.

"The way I got to him was by sheer stubbornness. I almost shoved his food down his throat. If you... if you want to help him... you have to do that by sheer stubbornness too. He needs all the help he can get but he doesn't want you to remember what happened... there. That's why he didn't let you do it." Saeran's eyes widened.

_R-really?_

"So think about it ok? Don't lose faith in your brother as soon as you got it back."

* * *

Saeran knocked on the edge of the doorway of Saeyoung's room. He was wearing his large headphones, so Saeran thought that he might have not heard him, but Saeyoung looked behind his shoulder.

"Saeran!" Saeyoung stood up from where he was sitting.

"I don't care what you have to say, but I'm going to help you." Saeyoung faltered. 

"Saeran-"

"What happened at M... _Mint Eye,_ stays at Mint Eye." _I said it._ _I actually said it!_ "Now, I want to protect my family with the skills that I have. I want my _new family_ to be safe." Saeran's and Saeyoung's tears came out at the same time. _Huh. So twin telepathy exists._ Saeran thought idly.

"I want to help you brother. If you really don't think that I'm useless, then you'll let me." It looked like Saeyoung was contemplating a lot of things (Saeran just called Saeyoung 'brother' for the first time for Pete's sake!) but eventually, he sighed and got out a spare laptop from the closet.

"How much do you remember?" Saeyoung asked. Saeran rolled his eyes. _It wouldn't be easy to forget something that was drilled into you head._

"Enough." Saeran said as he grabbed the laptop and sat criss cross on Saeyoung's bed.

He then remembered who gave the advice to him to confront Saeyoung.

"Hey brother?"

"Yes my darling Saeran?~" Saeran tried hard not to cringe, but he did anyways.

"You should apologize to Yeona later." The look that Saeyoung gave was so priceless, Saeran took a picture of it and posted it on the Chatroom later.

Let's just say... the reaction was hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! We got our first genuine argument between the twins, they reconciled, what's next? I'll assure you there is more to this than you can ever imagine. I hope that you liked it! Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated! It really makes my day when I read a comment!  
> Make sure to wash your hands daily and keep warm!~  
> -SK707


	5. First Water fight (Saeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Saeran and Saeyoung were children, their mother would care less about 'family bonding time' and more about when their Father's blackmail money would arrive.
> 
> Now with the RFA, Saeran could say it was the complete opposite of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There's a week until Ray's Afterend is released. Are you excited? I know I am!~ I've been getting into JoJo's Bizarre Adventures so keep an eye out for any references! (I'm only on Part 2 so plz spare me spoilers XD) I hope you enjoy!

**First Waterfight (Saeran)**

~When Saeran and Saeyoung were children, their mother would care less about 'family bonding time' and more about when their Father's blackmail money would arrive.

Now with the RFA, Saeran could say it was the complete opposite of that.

"You think that Saeyoung would beat you in Mario Kart but it was I, Yeona!" Yeona cheered in victory. Saeyoung looked up from his 3DS to his fiance's face.

"Nice!" He pecked Yeona's cheek and Saeran rolled his eyes.

_Why couldn't they just leave me home?_ Saeran thought to himself while flipping a page in his book. It was a day off for everyone and Yoosung had the idea to have a picnic in the park. Although Saeran would prefer to have stayed home, Saeyoung dragged him out saying that he was, 'a part of the family and families should stick together.'

They weren't far from Saeyoung's bunker just in case there was anyone who could target the twins nearby. (Even though Saeran and Saeyoung cleared the threat from their Father Saeyoung predicted that there was a 20% chance that he might attack directly so they weren't taking any chances. Saeyoung had a gun in his pocket -without Yeona's knowledge- just in case (Saeran felt like throwing up whenever he held a gun. Even though V forgave him, he couldn't just _forget_ that day)) So Saeran could just walk away right now.

But... he think that he liked being included in something and actually having people talk to him for a change.

It was much better than being locked up in a dark room with the only source of light coming from the computers.

"No fair!" Yoosung whined as he saw the couple kiss in victory. (Saeran made a fake retching noise) Yoosung chugged down a can of beer. "I was so close! You weren't helping her were you, Saeyoung?" Yoosung bent forward towards the two. Saeyoung gasped.

"How... how _dare_ you! My fiance won by her own skill!" He said dramatically. Saeran rolled his eyes, but closed his book and got out his 3DS from his backpack.

So maybe he felt pity on Yoosung by the fact that he was playing one on two, Saeran wasn't exactly sure.

"H-How about you and I settle the score?" Saeran didn't want it to come out in a stutter but it did. 

_He's going to think that you're weak. That you can't even speak properly-_

"Saeran!" Yoosung hugged the latter. "Yes! Yes I need the help!" Saeran struggled to get off.

"Stop it! You're suffocating me!" 

Zen drunk his beer. His legs were crossed as he was scrolling through his phone.

"He'll never get a girlfriend at this rate." He said nonchalantly. Jumin, who was writing something on a piece of paper stared towards Zen.

"I think he has a better chance than you do." Zen almost dropped his phone in anger.

"Why you! Jumin Han!" It was a good thing that Jaehee was sitting in between them. She stopped them from having any physical fight, so they communicated in glares.

_Is this how a normal family acts like? I wouldn't know. But I think that for me at least, it is normal._

* * *

*******

~~

Saeran was perplexed. _Why is Yeona taking so long? What if... they got her?_

It seemed like Saeyoung was thinking the same thing. He was tapping his index finger rapidly against the picnic blanket.

"She'll be ok Brother." Saeran tried to reassure. Saeyoung shook his head.

"I should check. Just in case." Saeyoung opened his phone and Saeran suddenly got a notification that a Chatroom was open.

**Saeyoung Has Entered The Chatroom**

**Unknown Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Yeon Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Saeyoung: Hey Yeona! wher'd u go??**

**Saeyoung: We can't enjoy an RFA picnic without the main player!**

**Yeon: I went inside to get everyone's chips and refills**

Saeran sighed in relief. _She's ok. She's ok!_ He repeated in his mind.

**Yeon: … But I forgot what everyone wanted lol**

Saeran noticed that Saeyoung's finger stopped. _That was a good thing I think._

**Saeyoung : Aight imma call em in here ~**

**Saeyoung : PhD Pepper for meee!**

**Yoosung **★** Has Entered the Chatroom **

**Yoosung **★** : Heyyyy Yeona!! I jus wanfted sum moore Honey Buddha Chips tht Saeyounnnnnnngggggggg brought**

**Yoosung **★** : aand mayb sum moreee beeeerr**

_...Maybe that isn't a good idea. I hope Yeona doesn't actually bring it._ Saeran shifted his legs to a criss cross position while thinking this.

**ZEN has entered the chatroom**

**ZEN: Oh no u don't!!!! thats enough beer for one day!**

**Yoosung **★** : Mommm!! Stoppp! Imman adult now!! **

**ZEN: Mom??**

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom**

**Jumin Han: I see… so I need to call your mom again?**

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom**

**Jaehee Kang: I... don't think that that's a good idea**

**Yoosung **★** : Dad! Stop being so mean!!**

**Saeyoung: lolololololol Jumin he thinks ur his _dad_**

**Jumin Han: He does? Well then… Yoosung! Ur grounded for 10 days and you can’t play LOLOL!**

**Yoosung **★** : DAD! UR SO MEAN TO ME! WAHHHH!**

**Yoosung **★** Has Left the Chatroom**

**Yeon: Omg, omg daddy kink intensifies**

**Saeyoung: Lolololollolol my finace can read my thoughts!**

Saeran chuckled. Although he preferred to just keep quiet on the Chatroom, sometimes the conversations could be interesting.

**ZEN: These two...**

**Jumin: Isn’t that what Commoners do? 0.o**

**ZEN : Mannn Yoosunggg I didn't know you were such a lightweight… at least I can hold it better**

**ZEN: I'd like another beer if its possible Yeona!~**

**Jumin : I was going to bring my wine but you said that you had the drinks handled**

**ZEN: Quit being such a silver spoon and live like a 'commoner' for the day!**

**Jumin Han: +_+ I am**

**Jaehee Kang: I must say, you've had 5 beers and you still seem well put together**

**ZEN: What can I say? God made a mistake in creating my monstrous beauty, and he gave me a monstrous alcohol capacity to go with!**

Alright, _this_ he had to say something about.

**Unknown: Honestly idk which is worse. Zen is being more narcisstic or Yoosung passing out**

**Yeon: Yoosung passed out?!**

**ZEN: Saeran!**

**Jumin Han: How petty. Beauty is nothing but an illusion and can be bought easily.**

**Jaehee Kang: …. I do worry about your looks deteriorating, but of course I know your acting talent in itself is extraordinary!**

**ZEN: Mann! Can you not piss me off for even one day!!! This guy!!!**

**ZEN : Jaehee, if you are that worried I could cut down on it a little bit**

**Yeon: U want anything Saeran?**

**Unknown: Oh.. umm,** ( _You don't have to be afraid of her. Relax)_ **I'd like some more mint chocolate ice cream please.**

**Yeon: Okie! Wbu Jaehee?**

**Jaehee Kang: I would like a refill of coffee please**

**Jumin Han: Look at the clouds. It seems like it might start pouring soon.**

The RFA looked up to the sky when Jumin wrote that in the Chatroom. The clouds were getting darker by the second.

**Jaehee Kang: Indeed. Shall we shift this inside?**

**ZEN: TOO LATE!**

Zen was right. Saeran felt a drop of water on his cheek. It was drizzling for now but by the looks of it, a downpour was on it's way.

Saeran didn't mind the rain. In fact he liked it. It was another way the sky worked. But he couldn't say that for everyone.

**ZEN: AH! My beautiful hair is gettingf weett!!! I'm headding insidee**

**Jaehee Kang: I think Zen may need to carry Yoosung inside lol**

**Unknown: I actually don't mind the rain**

**Saeyoung: See? Look at my little brother! All grown up!**

Saeyoung started to text furiously when he saw Jaehee, Jumin, and Zen getting up and picking up their belongings.

**Saeyoung: GUYSSSS don’t go inside!~ Stop being party poopers!! Yeona hurry outsideee! i wanna plaayyy~ Saeraannn join meeeeeeeee**

**Saeyoung has left the chatroom**

All of a sudden, Saeyoung grabbed something from his backpack. Saeran only knew what it was because of the few TV shows he saw as a child.

_Is that... a water gun?_

Saeyoung pulled the trigger onto Saeran's face and his hair was drenched with water more so than what the rain could do. His older twin devously laughed.

**Unknown: GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!! YEONA!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!??? CONTROL YOUR FIANCE!**

**Yeon: Lmao. Sorry Saeran, but I have too many things to carry _and_ I have to let the others in.**

**Yeon Has Left the Chatroom**

Since it looked like Yeona wasn't going to help, Saeran figured he could have some fun right?

He deserved it after the Hell he endured for so long right?

**Unknown: IMMA GET MY REVENGEEE!!**

**Unknown has left the chatroom**

Saeran went for Saeyoung's bag and found another water gun in there. Saeyoung hid behind the nearest tree.

"What? My brother's going to shoot me? What travesty! What betrayal! I thought we were all in this together!" Saeran rolled his eyes. 

"Idiot! You were the one who shot me first! Besides, it isn't the first time I betrayed you!" When Saeran said that, he was glad that he was able to say it so easily. Like it really was part of the past.

"Have mercy!" Saeyoung had his hands in a praying motion but Saeran shook his head slowly and pulled the trigger to his water gun.

"AHHH!"

* * *

**Jaehee Kang: oh dear… where did he get the water gun from?**

**Jumin Han: I suppose it's quite amusing to see them playing like this. They seem to be enjoying themselves**

**Jaehee Kang: Those brothers needed this… I'll take the food inside**

**Jaehee Kang Has Left the Chatroom**

**ZEN: I'm glad to see that Saeran's finally getting comfortable with us**

**ZEN: Could it be because of my dashing looks?**

**ZEN: I should hurry inside. I could sneak an extra can of beer before anyone notices!**

**ZEN: Who knew that Yoosung could be so heavy?!**

**ZEN Has Left the Chatroom**

**Jumin Han: Family is family, after all.**

**Jumin Han : I wish Elizabeth the 3rd could watch the sight before us… but I'd have Driver Kim hold an umbrella over her head**

**Jumin Han: Hmm.. this gives me another business idea. Excuse me.**

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO FLUFFY! I think at least. The chat's from my friend, she wrote it as a prompt and she let me use it! I love Saeran and I hope he gets the world in his Afterend. Saeyoung is my initial favorite but I really like writing about Saeran and especially their dynamic. If you want any suggestions of what to write next, just comment it! Constructive criticism is also welcome!  
> I hope that you like this one shot and stay safe! ^^  
> -SK707


	6. Ray...? (Saeran + V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash of magenta brushed through his vision. Saeran stood up, his hands gripped the side of his chair.
> 
> "Saeran?" Dr. Yang asked.
> 
> "H-Hold on a minute... I think I saw someone." Saeran said with his hand held up.
> 
> "Ray." Saeran said instinctually. Ray? Was that who he was?
> 
> "Pardon?" 
> 
> "Ray. That was the name of my persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe I'm writing this in celebration for Ray's Afterend which is coming tomorrow and the fact that Ray is a flipping sweetheart? XD Honestly, I don't know what else to expect from myself. This was based off an animatic I saw from Huyani C.  
> Disclaimer: I am not a proper psychologist. I do not know how DID works and how proper therapy works. I don't think there is a test that exists to see how someone's mental state is. That is from my imagination. I just write Saeran and Ray based off my own character analysis!

**Ray...? (Saeran + V)**

~Dr. Yang had the back of her pen in her mouth as she was reading over his paperwork, oblivious to the world around her. Saeran gulped. Usually, when she made that look, it meant that she had either good news or bad news. It was never both.

All Saeran could do was wait for her to speak and that felt like eternity.

Dr. Yang finally took out the pen from her mouth and smiled. Internally, Saeran sighed in relief.

"Well, it looks like that you've been getting immensely better Saeran!" She cheerfully said. "I'm assuming you haven't had any 'episodes' lately right?" Saeran nodded, and that brought an even brighter smile on her face.

Last time he had an appointment, Dr. Yang gave him a test to see how stable his brain has become. It's been one year since he's been living with Saeyoung so she wanted to see if he made any progress. 

_I'm glad that I'm getting better._ Saeran thought in a happy tone. _I thought that the events that happened in Mint Eye would plague me forever._

"Except." Dr. Yang flipped to the next page. Saeran's heart dropped.

"Yeah?" _I knew it was too good to be true._ Saeran played with the bottom his beige sweater bracing for the worst. _Are they going to have to ship me to the psych ward?_ Once upon a time, Saeran didn't mind that he might have had to spend the rest of his life there, but now when he was able to breathe in the fresh air with a free mind, he didn't know how long it would take him to slowly become insane inside of a single hospital room.

"It says here that you had... DID? That's unusual. You didn't mention anything like this, neither did your brother." _DID? What does that mean?_ Sav- Rika taught (forced) him many things such as different languages, history, and of course, computer programming but nothing about medical terms. Luckily, Dr. Yang translated what she said into simple Korean,

"It means Dissociative Identity Disorder. You have -or had- multiple personalities." _Multiple personalities? Did I?_

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know how many personas you had?" Dr. Yang went straight into doctor mode as Saeran expected. He fidgeted with his fingers.

"I... I still don't know what you mean by 'personalities.'" He said. Dr. Yang had a soft look.

"Was there any part of your conscious that you had a separate name for? If so, what happened to them?" Saeran racked his brain to try and remember anything that might have happened in Mint Eye. Dr. Yang waited patiently for Saeran to answer. This was what he liked about her. She was patient and didn't mind waiting a while for him to answer. The doctors he met right after the ordeal with Mint Eye just probed him for answers as if poking a stick right into his stomach. 

_It was no wonder I threw a vase at that nurse... I was lucky I missed though._ He shuddered at the thought as he tried to think about what Dr. Yang said before.

_Personas... personas... did I have any personas?_

A flash of magenta brushed through his vision. Saeran stood up, his hands gripped the side of his chair.

"Saeran?" Dr. Yang asked.

"H-Hold on a minute... I think I saw someone." _She's probably going to think of me as insane but... why can't I shake off the feeling that I know this person?_

_Who... who is that?_ The figure wore a magenta suit and he had bleached hair. He looked back at Saeran and disappeared. 

"Ray." Saeran said instinctually. _Ray? Was that who he was?_

"Pardon?" 

"Ray. That was the name of my persona. He was... the nice version of me?" Dr. Yang was writing furiously into his personal file.

"Did he merge with you? Or..." Dr. Yang knew about Saeran's past and was paid extra to quiet about it. Luckily, she wasn't what Jumin called, 'a gold digger' and did her job with as much passion as she would with her next patient.

Saeran thought it over. He remembered a... knife? Or was it a gun? 

_~He raised the gun in front of Ray's head. He wore a black suit tied by a chain by the collar._

_"There's no room for Airheads in this mind anymore, Marshmello Boy. The Savior chose me to be the dominant persona." Ray's head hung low as if he was admitting defeat. Ray wasn't much of a fighter, he hated violence, he figured that if he quickly surrendered there would be no bloodshed. Saeran smiled a devious smile._

_"Good choice, Airhead. I'll try to make it painless so I won't hear your annoying scream."~_

"Saeran! Are you alright?!" Saeran stumbled as he held his head. Dr. Yang caught him before he fell. His breaths felt heavy as she helped him sit back down.

"Dr. Yang, is there any way... to bring a persona that you killed... back?"

* * *

*******

"Well, it depends on how _you_ are, Saeran. I can't exactly say anything that could be of use to you."

_Saeran walked through the white void of his mind. He wore a simple black tank top with his tattoo outwardly visible. 'Strange, is this really what the inside of my head looks like?' He thought. The walk felt like an eternity. He wasn't even sure if he would even find Ray. Who knows of he was dead or not?_

_'No. He can't be dead. I would know if he was. That Air- -I mean Ray- wouldn't die so easily. He can't have! If I could apologize to V, who I killed with my own hands, then I can apologize to my own self can't I?' Saeran shook his head trying to think optimistically. Dr. Yang said that it was possible to bring Ray back. So no matter how long it took, he would find Ray. Try and merge with him again because he was trying to be a better person._

_Ray was the better persona than him. He didn't lash out at anyone who tried to speak with him._

_'Why did I have to do it?' Saeran kicked the white dust floating around. 'Why couldn't we just have-' Suddenly, Saeran saw a blue rose standing on the white ground._

_"Huh?" He said out loud. He pulled out the flower with little effort and another flower grew about three feet ahead of him. Doing the same thing he did before, Saeran followed the trail of the blue roses._

_'What was the blue rose's language? Impossible, unattainable...' Saeran thought of the initial meaning but then he remembered the alternate meaning of it. 'Miracle.'_

_The trail of blue roses led him out of the white void into a void that looked like Saeran was standing inside a storm cloud. 'Is this where Ray wanted me to come?'_

_"H-hello?" Saeran's hands cupped his mouth as he called out into the cloud. Distantly, he could hear the sound of... crying?_

_"Is anyone there?" He didn't want to leave anyone again. He didn't want anyone to feel the way he did when Saeyoung left. (Even though Saeyoung had to leave, he had no choice)_

_His legs moved by themselves. He had no control over them. Saeran only could wait to see where it would lead him._

* * *

**_***_ **

**_~~_ **

_Saeran's eyes widened. He dropped all the blue roses in his hand._

_'No... no way!'_

_In front of him was a immense silver cage. Inside, was something that Saeran could never imagine._

_He head was buried inside his knees. He wore the same magenta suit that Saeran saw at Dr. Yang's office. He had the same bleached hair and mint colored eyes._

_"R-Ray?" Saeran held the bars of the prison. It took a few minutes and some more times calling Ray's name for him to turn over. He paled._

_"D-don't hurt me! I'll stay quiet like the grave I swear! Just don't hurt me again!" 'Did I hurt Ray more than once before? I can't remember a thing.'_

_"Hold on! I'm not going to hurt you." Saeran's voice shook as he tried to look for a key to the prison._

_"You're lying! You always say that but yet you do!" There were no closets or any key hangers around here... where could the key be?_

_"I don't remember anything that I did before, I swear!" Saeran said. Ray looked at the tattoo on his arm. The moment Saeran noticed him staring at it, he covered it with his hand._

_"Savior probably told you to come here and beat me. You were a better person than me. So much more loyal." Ray whispered._

_"No. She didn't. The Sav- Rika's gone. I regret this tattoo, I regret hating Saeyoung. He didn't mean anything but yet Rika still brainwashed me into thinking that he left me. You're still brainwashed." Saeran calmly stated still looking for the key._

_"Y-you said his name... without any hint of hatred?" Ray stuttered. Saeran smiled._

_"A lot's changed since you've been locked up in here. There's this garden that Yeona and I like to go to when Saeyoung is at work. I bet you'll love it there more than I ever would." 'Hopefully he won't think I'm lying. Every word I'm saying, is the truth.'_

_"You live with Saeyoung? You?!" Saeran smiled even wider. _

_" We live with Saeyoung." He figured it out, the key wasn't around him. It was with him. It was inside his pocket all along. He went to the prison and unlocked it. Ray took a step forward still hesitant about everything._

_"I don't remember much of any other persona that I had -well, I think maybe that's because they forced the Elixir out of me-" (Ray's eyebrows raised, Saeran had a lot of explaining to do) "-But I promise that I won't hurt you. Saeyoung isn't going to leave us and we have a lot of new friends now. There will be up's and down's but that's how life works. It's what we do after that, that makes us stronger." He remembered what Saeyoung told him when he nearly..._

_When he finally decided to give him another chance. He was giving the same exact advice to his other self. 'How the tables have turned.' He thought idly._

_Saeran took out his hand._

_"Please?" Saeyoung always told him that 'please' was the magic word. When they were kids, and even now when he acts childish with his fiance. Saeran could only hope it would work._

_Ray took his hand. "I-I'll try. But I apologize in advance if I mess up!" Saeran laughed._

_"It's alright to mess up Ray. You and I are the same so if you made a mistake, so did I."_

* * *

*******

V didn't know _why_ but when he visited the Twin's Bunker Saeran's soul changed. He wasn't wearing a black leather coat anymore. Instead, he wore a magenta hoodie and instead of his usual scowl, he smiled. He had a Lily of The Valley in his hand.

_Saeran, I'm glad that you're slowly becoming your normal self again. The past can finally be sealed in the past._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ray's back! Saeran's soul has healed a lil bit more! Things are going fine!~ I mean, alright maybe this chapter was a lil angsty but honestly, what's the Choi Twins without angst! This was not reread as it's late at night where I am so if there's any grammatical errors I apologise! I hope you enjoy! If you want me to write something, write it in the comments and I'll gladly write it! Constructive criticism is also welcome here! I hope that you all have a good day, stay safe, and keep warm!  
> -SK707


	7. Christmas (Saeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran didn't know what to get the twin he was trained to hate for more than two years and was living (albeit annoyingly) with him for about a year.
> 
> That was when Ray suggested a present that wasn't new, but old. 
> 
> Meaning, a present that Saeran wanted to give to Saeyoung when he was a child but due to the circumstances, he never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!~ Happy Holidays!~ So, I don't celebrate Christmas but it makes the cutest fluffy fics so I decided to take a shot at writing one! I hope that you all enjoy!~

**Christmas (Saeran)**

~Stepping into V's house was easier than Saeran thought. For some reason, it was like V _accepted_ him coming into it. In V's will, he gave all his belongings to Jumin so V's studio also went to him. There were dead plants deprived of their water everywhere due to the owner passed away.

Surprisingly, it barely took any persuasion for the CEO heir to hand Saeran the keys to the studio. _I would have figured that he wouldn't want to give it to the person that killed the previous owner._

Saeran traced a finger against the desk. A layer of dust covered his tip and he had to suppress a scowl. _Of course, he's been gone for 14 months and who knows how long he was gone before? Knowing Jumin, he probably didn't want to touch anything out of respect._ But Saeran was willing to. He looked out the window. Light snowflakes danced around the sky and he smiled.

It was nearing Christmas and Saeran has bought everyone presents -even Dr. Yang- except for a single person.

_Saeyoung._

He didn't know what to get the twin he was trained to hate for more than two years and was living (albeit annoyingly) with him for about a year.

That was when Ray suggested a present that wasn't new, but _old._

Meaning, a present that Saeran wanted to give to Saeyoung when he was a child but due to the circumstances, he never did.

Saeran started to open the drawers to look for something, _anything_ that could work as a present. He knew that V couldn't have threw away the things that Saeran made. It wasn't like him to do that. Not when V took such good care of him when Saeyoung left. 

Saeran coughed furiously when he opened up the third drawer. _I should come back here and dust this place once in a while._ The first two drawers had photos and books that looked like they were barely touched. _When would V come back home and relax?_ He asked himself. When he looked down to the third drawer he smiled.

_Found it!_

Below, were hand drawn pictures that Saeran could only recognize as his. He picked one up and stared at it. This one was drawn messily in crayon. It was a picture of him, Saeyoung, V and... _her_ behind a house that Saeran could only assume was the studio he was sitting in right now. On the bottom was written,

_'My happy famuly!'_

Saeran cringed at the spelling error his young self made and Ray reprimanded him saying that he was a child at the time. How would he know how to properly spell the word 'family?' Saeran rolled his eyes. _The fact that I wrote 'happy' correctly just throws off your point, Ray._ Ray laughed. Saeran took out another picture -this time it was just him and Saeyoung and the background had flowers colored in with colored pencils- and he stacked both of the pictures together before setting them on the ground gently.

_I'll check the pictures and choose the best one out of them._ He thought as he took out two more pictures, (Wow, did he draw a lot when he was a kid. Saeran could barely remember before he was nineteen years old) when Ray burst out that he had an idea.

_Huh? What is it?_

Ray suggested that he take all the photos and combine them into all into a book. A compilation worth of 22 Christmas's that the twins never got to celebrate. Saeran picked up the pictures on the ground and held the other two from his hand from before. _You know, that might be a good idea!_ Hastily, Saeran took all the pictures from the drawer. 

_I'll make sure that Saeyoung will remember this Christmas as his best one yet!_

* * *

*******

**~~**

"Saeran! Saeran wake up it's Christmas!" Saeyoung whispered in his ear. Saeran changed sides.

"So?" He checked the time on his phone. "It's 6:45 in the morning! Let me sleep." Saeyoung whined.

"Saeran! It's Christmas! Presents! C'mon!" Saeyoung pulled the blanket off of his brother and Saeran groaned.

"Asshole." He swore as he scratched his head sleepily. Saeyoung ran before Saeran was fully awake and Saeran was in his room alone yet again. His heart leaped. _It's Christmas. It's my first Christmas with Saeyoung and Yeona. I wonder how it will be like?_

Saeran changed out of his pajamas and walked over to the kitchen to where Yeona had a spatula in her hand. She smiled.

"Good morning, Saeran! Merry Christmas! What do you want for breakfast today?" She asked. Saeran shrugged. It was per morning routine. Saeran didn't really prefer any kind of food. Back at Mint Eye, he would barely eat anything so now he was grateful that he was eating three times a day even if it was hard to get used to in the first place.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes it is then!~ What about you, love?" Saeran held back a smile. Even if Saeran didn't say what he wanted, Yeona always knew what he was in the mood for. Saeyoung walked up to his fiance answering her,

"All I want for Christmas, is you!~" He sang off tone, holding Yeona's waist. Saeran nearly choked with the milk he was drinking. Yeona rolled her eyes.

"S-Saeyoung, I meant for breakfast!" She said. Saeyoung chuckled and kissed her. Saeran looked away feeling like he was intruding on an important moment. His eyes led to the stove. Black smoke was rising from it. He ran over to the stove and flipped over the pancake, barely saving it.

"Hey, Katniss and Peeta! Pay attention to the food!" Saeyoung let go of Yeona and both of them were crimson.

"W-when did you even read The Hunger Games anyways?" Yeona stammered trying to change the topic. Saeran shrugged again by the stove, handing her the spatula.

"When I have nothing to do, I just read." He answered plainly. 

* * *

*******

**~~**

Later that evening, the rest of the RFA came over to the Bunker for a Christmas Party. They all placed their presents under the tree which was decorated with cheesy cat ornaments along with anime hangings. (The cat idea was from Saeyoung and the anime was from Yeona, the only ornament Saeran put up was a single flower ornament because he said 'he didn't really care about decorating the tree anyways) The star on top of the tree was a pink light up star which Yeona called 'the Joestar' star. (Saeran had a distinct feeling it was some kind of anime reference because Saeyoung then suddenly started talking in Japanese)

Jaehee brought gingerbread cookies from her cafe, Zen brought drinks which included soda, juice, and of course beer. Jumin brought wine and 'high class eggnog.' Yoosung, saying that he was a broke college student, brought paper plates and cups.

Saeyoung took a gingerbread cookie and broke off it's legs. Yeona who was drinking some juice, was staring at him.

"Run run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" Saeyoung said, moving the legs around the disabled cookie.

"Saeyoung, you can't play Shrek with a cookie!" She scolded. Saeran wondered how Saeyoung would react. As expected, he looked crestfallen.

"Without me!" Yeona took another cookie and placed it next to Saeyoung's. Saeran rolled his eyes. _Of freaking course._ He passed the lovey dovey couple who started talking about the muffin man (?) and started talking with Yoosung who accepted him as a partner right away.

Christmas at Mint Eye meant nothing special to Saeran. It was at the time of the holidays that the security would become the most lax so Saeran had to be extra vigilant.

But this... this he could get used to.

* * *

*******

**~~**

Some time passed until Yeona announced it was time for the presents to be taken. Saeran sat on the ground criss crossed, as Yeona told Jumin to get the first present from under the tree. Jumin went to the tree, picking up the first present that was labelled his name.

"Oh! Look Jumin! There's mistletoe right on top of you!" Yeona pointed. Jumin looked up.

"I wonder who he would kiss?" Yoosung thought out loud and Saeran stifled a laugh.

"The story of the mistletoe is just a legend." Jumin remarked in a smart tone. That was when Yeona walked by the table where Zen was standing and 'accidently' pushed him towards the CEO heir.

Saeran winced as their lips touched.

"OOHH!!" Saeyoung, Yoosung, and Yeona all shouted in unison. Saeyoung pulled out his phone and quickly took pictures.

"Get- get off me!" Zen stammered pushing himself backwards. Jaehee had a hand on her forehead clearly stating mentally, _I'm surrounded by children._ Saeran smiled in reply.

_Me too._

After fifteen minutes of constant bickering between Zen and Jumin and Zen trying to make Saeyoung delete the pictures, they finally sat down to open presents. Saeran got a nice batch of things from the RFA and Yeona. Yoosung gave him a gift card for an online website, Yeona gave him flower seeds so that he could plant them in the spring, Jaehee got him a cookbook because she saw him baking in her Cafe kitchen and stated that he was talented at it, Zen got him an autographed poster of him and Jumin got him a gift certificate for his favorite clothing store.

There was one more present laying for him under the tree. It was wrapped hastily in red and tied with a green bow. Saeran gulped. _It's Saeyoung's gift._ His heart was hammering against his chest as he grabbed it and unwrapped it as neatly as he could.

Inside was a keychain and a album. The keychain was a shiny pink flower. Inside his head, Ray loved it. Saeran opened the album and the first page was the picture they took at Saeyoung's and Yeona's engagement party. A tear fell down onto the smiling faces.

"I told V to give you that keychain when I was seventeen, but I found it when I was looking through his things a few months ago so I decided that it would be a nice present, but then I thought that, if you didn't like it, I should think of a plan B and Yeona suggested the album-" Saeran stood up and hugged his older twin in between of his rant.

_He got this... for me... he never forgot me. He didn't lie about not wanting to leave me. Brother..._

"Thank you." He whispered. It took a few seconds for Saeyoung to realize what Saeran said and he hugged back just as tight. When Saeran let go, Saeyoung laughed awkwardly.

"Told you he would like it." Yeona remarked. Saeyoung turned to his fiance pouting.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Yeona giggled as she took out a rectangular present that was for Saeyoung. It was wrapped with black and tied with a silver ribbon. _That's my present!_ Saeran felt nervous. _How would Saeyoung react?_

Saeyoung opened the present with such precision it looked like he was disarming a bomb. The other presents he unwrapped uneatly and there was a mess next to him to prove it. _Saeyoung must know that it's mine._

Finally, after taking out the last piece of tape, Saeyoung took out the book.

"What's this?" He asked. For a second, Saeran feared that Saeyoung would hate it so much, he would throw it out. (That was Ray thinking, Saeran just felt scared) Saeyoung turned to the first page which Saeran pasted the family picture with the incorrect spelling.

"I- I drew this for you when I was little. I hope you like it." Saeran whispered as he looked away, ready for any reaction that would come from his brother.

He heard a sniffle.

"Brother?" Saeran saw the trail of tears fall off of Saeyoung's face. _Jeez. He must have hated it so much he's crying about it!_

"Saeran... this present is _perfect."_ Saeyoung turned the pages of the scrapbook and found a blue bookmark labelled with his name.

"Did you make this also?" Saeran nodded.

"A-at the church." He answered. Saeyoung took the bookmark out and took out his phone, taking off the see through case, putting it inside. Saeran raised his eyebrows. _He's actually putting it there?!_

"That shows that I have a caring brother who always has my back!~ It's my first Christmas with my brother and I always want to remember it." He had a teary smile. Saeran held the keychain close to his chest.

_Yeah... I don't think that I would want to forget this Christmas either. It's more than enough for someone like me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I wrote 'famuly' as a typo at first but then my brother told me to keep it so I did. ^^  
> I love the family dynamic in the RFA. It's better than most blood related families. Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you all have a happy holiday with your own family! And if you don't celebrate anything during this time of year, then I wish you all the best too! Make sure you stay safe and warm!  
> -SK707


	8. Dreams (Saeyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung saw the trail of crimson on the pearly white tiles.
> 
> No... 
> 
> 'He can't have. Not after everything we've been through!'
> 
> He rushed to where the blood's origins were and he felt a cold foreboding over him.
> 
> Saeran. Lying on the ground. A shard of glass next to him. His eyes were closed not-so-peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!~ This is a rewrite of smth I wrote in about January and I thought it would be perfect for this set of one shots! If you've read my FMA fic, it's almost like that. If you're new, welcome to recovering Saeran, and if you've been here since the beginning, you're in for a treat. ^^ Brotherly hurt comfort next stop!  
> Warning: Mention and descriptions of suicide. If you cannot handle this, no one is forcing you to read it. Please care for your mental health as best as you can! ^^

**Dreams (Saeyoung)**

_~Saeyoung knew something was wrong the moment he turned on the ignition to his car._

_Call it instinct but he knew that he was needed._

_Something was wrong._

_Quickly, he turned off the car and ran inside stopping at his infamous gate._

_(The moment where you wished that you weren't such a good hacker and your own security would go against you, because he knew it would be his fault for making such a hard system that your own brother would die on you)_

_It didn't even occur to himself that he could just deactivate the security system. But it was ok! He got into his bunker with little to no worries!_

_(He was thanking whatever deity there was out there that he came in almost without any problems)_

_His legs moved on their own. His body was on autopilot, thinking about only one thing and Saeyoung looked around for the new roommate he just helped escape from the hospital._

_(He wouldn't let them take his baby brother to the psychiatric ward. Never)_

_"Saeran!?" He called desperately. His voice hoarse despite drinking what Saeyoung could barely remember approximately fifteen minutes ago. "Saeran?!" That was when he saw the trail of crimson on the pearly white tiles._

_No..._

_'He can't have. Not after everything we've been through!'_

_He rushed to where the blood's origins were and he felt a cold foreboding over him._

_Saeran. Lying on the ground. A shard of glass next to him. His eyes were closed not-so-peacefully._

_Saeyoung tried to ignore his face as kneeled down trying to feel a pulse from his brother's heart like how Vanderwood taught him when he was a new agent._

_Was it supposed to be quiet like this?_

_It can't be..._

_He was too late?_

_Saeyoung felt Saeran's hands. They were ice cold._

_"Saeran!" He shouted. He can't be dead. He just can't!_

~~_Saeran died thinking that Saeyoung didn't care for him._ ~~

_"SAERAN!"_

* * *

*******

Saeyoung woke up with a gasp.

"Saeran!" He yelled as he jumped out of bed. _No way. Saeran's... gone and I'm just in bed!? Did I pass out of shock?!_ He fumbled putting on his glasses nearly dropping them.

Saeyoung went to the same space where he remembered seeing Saeran and opened the light.

The ground was pearly white like how it usually was. Saeyoung blinked and scratched his eyes. _Where is he? But he was-_

"Brother?" Saeyoung jumped as he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see a red haired, mint eyed person who looked like he could be Saeyoung's reflection if he wore contacts. He held a bowl of ice cream.

"S-Saeran?" The other person tilted his head.

"What's wrong Brother? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Saeyoung's heart started to beat rapidly. Who could blame him? He _just saw_ Saeran's body right here!

Proof. He needed proof. He went to his room ignoring the person behind him. _Because he has to be fake I saw Saeran on the ground with my own eyes._

He took his phone and took out Yeona's contact. -she was at Jaehee's for a girl's night right?- Before he could even type the 'Y' for 'Yeona,' the person held his shoulder from behind.

"Brother, is there something wrong?" He inquired. _Stop calling me your brother! I saw Saeran! His blood..._

"Yes there's something wrong!" He snapped. The person took a step back with a surprised look. "My brother just committed suicide and I'm seeing hallucinations!" 

The person's face softened.

"Saeyoung... I'm here. You must of had a nightmare." He said softly Nightmare? Those exist?

"No. N-n-no. I didn't come in time. The glass shard was so s-sharp." The person gently set him on his bed.

"It was a nightmare, Brother. I'm here. I'm alive. You saved me. It's 2:30 in the morning." He smiled. Saeyoung couldn't believe what this person was saying despite the genuine tone in his voice. Maybe it was a instinct from being an ex agent?

"P-Prove it." The red haired man sat next to him and pulled up his white long sleeved shirt. A black tattoo emblazoned his left arm. The main part was a large decorated eye.

Saeran had that tattoo. Saeyoung was pretty sure that even his mind couldn't even fully memorize the details of it.

"S-Saeran? Is that you?" He stuttered. Saeran waved awkwardly. 

"Y-yeah it's me. That must have been one Hell of a nightmare huh?" Saeran chuckled to himself and Saeyoung couldn't believe that he was here right now breathing.

Saeyoung pulled him into a hug before he could say anything else. His tears stained Saeran's shirt.

"I- I was so worried! Thank God you're alright! I didn't know what to do if you were gone just like that!" He cried. Saeran rubbed his brother's back gently.

"You're such an idiot! I'm safe thanks to you Saeyoung... Brother... I know what you're going through because I go through the nightmares too." Saeran said but the 'idiot' didn't sound like an insult. _Nightmares? I guess I'll ask him about that later._

Saeyoung let go of Saeran and he gave a teary smile.

"Sorry for waking you." He apologized. Saeran shrugged.

"I was already up. I couldn't sleep." He said. Saeyoung frowned. Now this wouldn't do.

"How about big bro makes some hot chocolate for himself and his younger twin? That usually helps me go back to sleep." Saeran rolled his eyes.

"I think that I should make the hot chocolate. I don't want Yeona to come back to a burning house." Saeyoung held his chest dramatically. _Thank God he's safe._

"You wound me! How could you say that Saeran?!" He acted in a way even Zen would envy. Saeyoung never even noticed but Saeran was up and out of his room already.

"Do you want the hot chocolate or should I just make one cup?" He called from the kitchen.

"A-ah coming!" Saeyoung stood up and went after him.

_Nightmares exist but it's not reality. The world I live in right now is better than reality, it's Heaven._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened. Please, you're telling me Saeyoung got away scott free after Saeran's attempt. He must have felt SOMETHING after. This was my take on it. I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!! Make sure to stay warm and wash your hands! ^^  
> -SK707


	9. Nightmares (Saeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See?" Rika laughed. "You can't escape me. Not in a million years Saeran. Not in another dimension, never."
> 
> 'Someone, please! Help me!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Work overload piling on my desk*  
> Me: *pushes it to the side*
> 
> Hi!~ So I've been a bit busy so I wasn't able to think of an idea for this week's one shot! That's where my friend came to the rescue and recommended me to use this!~ It works perfectly with the previous chap anyways! I hope you enjoy! To all Rika stans, I'm afraid this fic isn't for you. (I understand why you stan here and I do not want to join any war btw Rika Stans or Rika Haters. I am completely in the middle like how I am with V)  
> Warning: PTSD and DID mentions in this. Uh Saeran kinda is... upset in it so it's kinda angsty too!

**Nightmares (Saeran)**

_~"Saeran!~" Saeran opened his eyes with a jolt as he sat up as stiff as a board. 'That voice...'_

_"Saeyoung?" Saeran got up from his bed and called out. "Yeona?" There was no response from either of the two. Saeran felt sweat forming at this brow._

_"Saeran!~" Saeran flinched at the voice. 'No. She can't be here right now. She's gone. Saeyoung promised me I won't see her again.'_

_"Saeran! Come here!" Saeran's legs were moving on his own and Saeran didn't want it to move but it was moving nonetheless._

_His right arm touched the tattoo on his left. He winced as he felt a sudden burning. It become more intense the closer his legs moved towards the living room._

_As soon as he stepped in there, his legs stopped automatically and Saeran paled at the sight of the person sitting on the couch. Her legs were crossed and she wore her old clothes, the ones she wore before she became the S-S- 'Why can't I think that word?' Her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail and she put down her phone. She looked towards him and smiled._

_"Saeran!" The lady stood up and Saeran flinched. He wanted to move but he didn't -he couldn't.-_

_He couldn't speak as the woman came before him._

_"Saeran, could you ever forgive me for what I did?" Ray was screaming inside his head and Saeran wanted to scream too. Scream for Saeyoung, Yeona, anyone._

_"F-forgive you?" He whispered. The woman nodded._

_Get away from me. Get away! You lied to me! You manipulated me! Saeran thought of what Dr. Yang told him. 'Keep calm. Look away from her. This has to be fake. How could she even get into Brother's security system anyways?' Saeran did what he thought but it didn't make it any better. She kept coming towards him._

_"Or are you Ray right now? Is that why you aren't answering me?" And suddenly, he was wearing his magenta suit from back at... that place. His hair was bleached again even though Saeran wanted to stop dying it altogther._

_"S-Savior?" Rika's eyes beamed as Saeran spurted the forbidden word from his mouth._

_"Oh yes! Please Ray! You have to protect me! You have to forgive me! They're going to throw me in jail soon and I don't think that I'll be able to escape from it this time!" Ray -or was it Saeran?- started to breathe heavily._

_"You can't escape the darkness. Not when you murdered my sun." The Sav- Rika's green eyes darkened and Saeran was able to move freely. He took a step back as Rika took a step forward._

_" I haven't done something as atrocious as murder. You should be at my knees right now helping me. I would forgive you in a heartbeat. Why not you do the same for me?" Saeran couldn't breathe. He lost his breath as he fell back on one of the toys Saeyoung forgot to put away._

_"See?" Rika laughed. "You can't escape me. Not in a million years Saeran. Not in another dimension, never."_

_'Someone, please! Help me!'_

* * *

*******

"Saeran!" Saeran opened his eyes again to yet another familiar voice. This time, he didn't have to go searching for the source though. He was right on top of his face with his foolish striped glasses.

Saeyoung moved out of the way to let Saeran have some breathing space.

"B...Brother?" He said weakly, as if he didn't speak for a while. Saeyoung held his brother's hand.

"I'm here. Did you have a nightmare?" Saeran cringed at the reminder of the so called 'dream' he just had. Saeran nodded, reaching out for his tattoo.

"Was it about Mint Eye?" The thing about twins was that they always knew what the other was thinking. Was it some God given gift? Or were they really one soul in two bodies? Saeran didn't know, but he knew that Saeyoung was right on the bat as usual.

_"She_ was sitting in the living room, asking for forgiveness." Saeyoung's amber eyes darkened.

"She said that I have to join here again. That _Ray_ should join her again. I was supposed to help her escape from prison." Saeran decided to tell his brother and Yeona about Ray in case he took over randomly. Saeyoung was even more upset to hear that the Elixir gave so much mental damage to his little brother's mind. Saeran wasn't sure if Ray took over just yet but it was a nice heads up to the couple or so he figured at least.

"Why would she say that?" Again, Saeran knew that Saeyoung would say that. Saeyoung joked around that they had 'Choi twin telepathy' and Saeran was slowly starting to believe it.

"She said that I was a murderer. That no one would forgive me but her." Saeran stared at his hands. He remembered seeing V at his grave, the Lily of the Valley set peacefully on his desk the next day. (That was now placed in his favorite novel. He didn't want it to die) 

_I know I wasn't hallucinating him at the grave. If V of all people forgave me, I know that Rika was lying only to get me to join her again._

"Sometimes, you need to let go of forgiving and just be able to move on. I know that I could forgive you, that Yeona forgives you and -Hell- even Vanderwood forgives you. But we were _there_ when it happened. I think that when or if the RFA finds out about you they'll have to just learn to live with it." Saeyoung knew when to act like an idiot and when not to. This was one of those moments.

"Brother..." 

"That _bitch_ has no say in your life. Not anymore. Never in a million years, never in another dimension, never." That overshadowed what Rika said in his dream. _'You can't escape me. Not in a million years Saeran. Not in another dimension, never." _

For the first time since they were kids, Saeran pulled his brother into a hug and said the words he's been meaning to say for almost two years.

"Thank you Brother. I love you." Saeyoung had a teary smile. 

"Of course. I love you too." That was when Saeran knew that he had to something before he could move on completely from Mint Eye.

"Brother... tomorrow, can you call Rika for me? I need to say goodbye once and for all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, that happened. To be continued! I honestly tried my best at this attempt because, well my friend kind of had to take me step by step along the way lmao. Constructive Criticism and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for all the kudos given to me so far! It makes my heart fly to get the email and I hope that I exceeded your expectations! Everyone stay safe and keep warm!  
> -SK707


	10. Dead Eyes (Saeran + V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun is in here... And hes finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaa... I have exams next week what am I doing? Hello everyone! This is part 2 of the previous chapter which will conclude Saeran's 'soul needs to be recovered arc.' And next time I write will there will be a whole new arc! (Hint, it will have this universes equivalent to Ney if you know who she is of course) I might not post any chaps next week for this fic and 'Something You Can Show But Can't See' as I have stated before that I have exams but soon I'll be able to write again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Dead Eyes (Saeran + V)**

_"I want to talk to Rika."_

* * *

*******

Saeyoung only agreed to Saeran's request when Dr. Yang also agreed to it which meant that it was nearly a week after Saeran's dream that he could possibly do anything about contacting his old caretaker.

That morning, Yeona made blueberry pancakes to help lighten the mood but in reality, there was a veil between the feeling of happiness and the feeling of hate and depression. 

_I have to do this though! For my sake and Ray's I'm stronger than I ever was before!_

"Saeran, do you want anyone... With you as you speak to her?" Yeona asked softly at the table. Saeran finished squirting the maple syrup onto his pancake.

_Do I need someone with me? Am I that weak that I can't face my past tormenter alone?_

For the past 8 years Saeran thought that he was all alone. That his older twin was possibly killed by their father or worse. Now....

_Saeyoung stood under the tree while Saeran apologized to V._

_Saeyoung trying to protect Saeran by fighting with him to not help him hack against their Father._

_Saeyoung pulling out a water gun from his backpack and playfully shooting Saeran on the face._

_Saeyoung's Keychain that he gave for Christmas, the photo album that Saeran looks at every night._

_Saeyoung supporting Ray even though he was an entire different persona..._

_Saeyoung agreeing to help him see Rika so that he can finally let go of the past._

_I'm not being weak. We're twins. If I ask him to be with me, he wouldnt hesitate._

"I-if it's no trouble, can Brother stay with me?". Saeyoung smiled slightly as Yeona looked like she was about to burst with happiness.

"What _can't_ I do for my baby Bro?" Saeyoung laughed as Saeran rolled his eyes.

They didn't mention what happened that night after the nightmare, but the feeling wasnt forgotten.

* * *

*******

_Connecting... Connecting... Connection complete._

Saeran gulped as the AI from Saeyoung's computer said this. In less than a second, a figure came up. Her previously long hair was cut off to shoulder length and her bright eyes that used to think of plans to 'recruit' the RFA were as dull as the color of grass.

Even so, Saeran grabbed Saeyoung's hand out of fear. To show that he wasn't going anywhere.

Rika said nothing. She only smiled and waved to the camera pointing to Saeran.

Saeyoung did say that she couldn't speak because of V's death but it was hard to believe. It was her words that brainwashed Saeran after all not the Elixir.

_Her eyes look dead._ Ray stated in Saeran's mind.

Rika took out a piece of paper and in rough Korean she wrote, 'Saeran, I'm so glad your alright!'

_She's much different than what she was like in my dream._

"H-hello S- Rika." Saeran held Saeyoung's hand tighter. Saeyoung bent over to his ear and whispered,

"If you can't do it Saeran, we can try again after some time. No one is forcing you to do this." He said with care. Saeran shook his head.

"How are you doing?" He didn't want to ignore his brother but he knew that if he replied, Saeran would close the video call right then and there.

Rika smiled and started to take out recent pictures that she's taken. All of them were of the sun. 

_She's not saying anything...it's almost pitiable. Is this how everyone treats her now? Like some kind of mentally unstable person?_ Saeran was glad that he was saved from the psych ward yet again. He didn't think that he would be able to take it.

It almost... Made Saeran want to forgive Rika for what she did. _Because she probably had just as bad of a past as we did._

And the person who tried to help her was now dead.

Scratch that. Saeran wouldn't forgive Rika but at least he knows that she isn't going to manipulate him again.

Rika showed more pictures and slowly, Saeran took his hand away from Saeyoung. When a therapist came up to tell Saeyoung that their two hours were up, instead of a goodbye, Rika wrote,

_The sun is in here... And hes finally at peace._

Just what did she mean by that?

* * *

*******

V almost fell out of the chair that he was sitting on.

How did Rika know that he was at the Bunker at that moment?

V shook his head trying to think about the topic at hand.

Saeran's soul is compete. His soul wore a magenta hoodie and had red hair. He had a smile on his face as he turned towards V.

_"Thank you... For everything."_

V had tears in his eyes. 

"It wasn't me who helped, you did this all by yourself." Saeran's soul shook his head.

_"But if not for you forgiving me, I wouldnt have gotten this far. So thank you."_

V wiped the liquid from his face.

"Your welcome Saeran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That happened XD V knows that Saeran is okie and the world will continue to spin.... NOT! Just wait until the next one shot! It will still consist of Saeran recovering but in a different way. Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!Make sure to stay safe and warm!  
> -SK707


	11. A Problem Once Forgotten (Unknown POV + Saeran + V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Saeran, no!" V's arm reached out towards the ex cultist. Saeran's soul looked towards him. His hair was slowly turning white.
> 
> "Don't fall in the darkness when you've worked so hard to climb out of it!"
> 
> Help me V!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!~ (I am!) Wassup everyone! So, 'Something You can Show But Can't See' is on a bit of a hold because of school but I will be posting things up as soon as I get the inspiration! U'll see a lot more Jojo's and Mystic Messenger content as soon as I get to the juicy parts! The 'Unknown POV' isn't Saeran's 'Unknown' its literally a 'unknown' point of view lolol. I hope you enjoy this chapter of His Mark!

**A Problem Once Forgotten (Unknown POV + Saeran + V)**

~"Capture the twins and I will grant you whatever you need." The room was dark. The only light was coming from the cracks of the curtain behind the man. 

"When you are done with Choi Saeran can I have him?" The girl asked with a hint of longing in her voice. Oh, how she wanted to be with him! That tattoo on his arm... the muscles intoned in his body! It would make a girl's day just to _hang_ out with someone like Choi Saeran! She flipped her platinum blonde hair to her back.

"I don't see why that is a problem. Very well then." The man nodded. The girl squealed. 

"Thank you Sir! I'll make sure to do my job 100% perfectly then!" She skipped out of the room, ready to plan her target's capture.

* * *

*******

Saeran didn't really have much to do in the day. He would get up, watch some TV, play some games online with Yoosung, have his weekly therapy session, spend time with Yeona and Saeyoung (begrudgingly), and occasionally take a walk outside.

That was when he found it.

It was a small store, but it was new nonetheless. It was decorated in flowers as what the whole purpose of the store was. A flower shop.

Saeran looked through the window to find a girl with chestnut shoulder blade length hair and bright blue eyes, watering some flowers. He put his hand on the window.

He remembered when Ray took care of the flowers in the Mint Eye garden.

A week later, Saeran found himself at the same store daily in the same position. His hand was at the window and he was staring at the girl. Sometimes the girl would be reading something on her phone, sometimes, she would plant flowers into the dirt and once in a while, she was speaking to a customer.

Today though, it looked like she was sitting at the desk bored. Saeran's hand twitched. Ray was encouraging him to go inside and _maybe even talk to the girl_ but Saeran knew that she was probably too pure to even want to talk to someone like him.

(Even Ray had no argument to that)

All of a sudden, the girl grabbed the notepad waiting idly at the corner of the table and started to write on it.

_What is she doing? She doesn't usually use that notebook._ Saeran wondered. Yes, he could have searched up who she was with the hacking skills he picked up throughout the years, but he liked the... mystery around her. Her smile was as bright as the flowers she was around.

The girl stopped writing and faced the notebook towards the window. She pointed to it as if indicating that Saeran should read it. He squinted as he read,

_'You know that you can come in right?'_

Saeran blinked as his hand from the window. The said hand pointed to himself.

"Me?" Saeran lipped. The girl nodded as she bent down to write again. A few seconds later, she held up the notebook again.

_'Yes you! You've been coming around here for the past week!'_ Saeran almost laughed. -Almost- _She noticed?_ He thought.

Maybe it was nostalgia, -Ray used to want to be around flowers in Mint Eye- or maybe it was the girl. Saeran didn't know. All he knew was that his legs moved on their own inside the small flower shop.

* * *

*******

**~~**

Saeran learned that the girl's name was Byun Aera and the flower shop was her friend's mother's. She was there to save up money for university. They spent time in the flower shop daily. It was always at the time that Saeran used to stalk by. Aera would ask him his favorite ice cream flavor, his likes, dislikes, and Saeran would do the same.

It wasn't as annoying as when the psychiatrists asked him when he was freshly out of Mint Eye... it was comfortable.

Saeran leaned back on his rolling chair, thinking about Aera with a smile on his face. Maybe he can have this, for a short while anyways.

"Oho? What is my baby bro thinking about?" Saeran almost fell out of the chair as he jumped.

"Asshole! I thought I told you to _knock_ before coming in!" Saeran swore at his older twin. Saeyoung pointed to the door.

"It was open when I came in. So!~ Tell me about the girl." Saeran's heart skipped a beat. _How... how did he know?!_

Saeyoung practically jumped on Saeran's bed.

"Yeona saw you at the new flower shop yesterday talking with the female worker. Give me the tea Saeran!~" Saeyoung read Saeran's mind and Saeran wondered if twin telepathy existed for the millionth time these past two years.

"It's none of your buisness! She's just a friend!" Saeyoung scoffed as Saeran denied any feelings towards Aera.

"Ah, it runs in the family then. You're being a tsundere, Saeran! It's ok!~ I think that she'll like you back! I already did a background check on her. She's legit and has the God7 approval!" Saeyoung did a thumbs up and Saeran rolled his eyes.

It's not like Saeran would want to do anything with her romantically. He's too tainted to even touch her. Even just talking with her was enough for him.

* * *

*******

**~~**

Monday morning. Most people hate that day of the week but if Saeran could say that he loved anything, it would be Mondays. It was the the beginning of the weekdays and the other side of the weekend. Aera's shift started on Mondays. Saeran wore his usual cream sweater under a red hoodie with tan khakis underneath with this brown boots. 

It's not like he was excited... she was the one who told him to visit anytime! He just didn't want her to be upset!

Saeran found himself at the shop as he glanced inside the window. The flowers were standing proudly as usual but there was something missing.

_Where's Aera? Is she sick?_ Nonetheless, Saeran walked inside, the aroma befell his nose and he was almost mesmerized by it despite being here multiple times for number of hours.

"Aera?" He called out. When there was no response, Saeran opened the door to the staff room behind the desk. (It was normal for him to go inside the staff room. Even the manager knew him.)

"Aera? Are you in-" Saeran stopped mid sentence as he spotted a trail of crimson on the floor.

"Aera?!" He followed the trail until it became a puddle of blood. Aera leaned on the wall clutching her arm.

"S-Saeran..." She managed to say. Saeran's ears barely heard it as he heard a bleak sound in replacement of that. _Aera got shot... Aera got shot... what should I do!?_ He fumbled for his pockets until he found his phone.

_Brother! I can call him right?_ He pressed 'Annoying Brother' from his contacts and it dialed. Saeran's heart was about to burst from his chest.

"Don't worry Aera! We'll save you!" He could only guess that Ray took over because he knew that he didn't say that. He took off his hoodie and tried to tie up Aera's wound.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Choi Saeran." Ray stiffened. _Who was that?_ Saeran thought for the both of them. They heard footsteps coming from the corner of the room. A girl with platinum blonde hair and wearing all black came into the room with a gun in her hand.

"Who are you?!" Saeran took over for Ray as he knew that Ray wouldn't be able to take care of a situation like this. He wasn't even sure how quickly they were shifting personalities. Usually, one would have to be unconscious for the other to take over, or mentally weak.

"Me? I'm going to be your future girlfriend!" That didn't answer the question that Saeran wanted. His eyes glowed with anger. The new girl faltered.

"Alright. Don't give me that look, sweetie!~ I work for your father, the Prime Minister. My name is Ney Cho. Make sure to remember that honey, you'll be needing it in the future." Saeran wanted to throw up and cringe at the same time. Cringe because even Saeyoung and Yeona didn't use those kind of nicknames, and throw up because _their Father found out where they were._

"Why are you doing this?" Saeran asked. "You making an innocent person bleed to death!" _This is why he didn't want to be close to Aera. This is why he didn't want to be close to Aera. This is why he didn't want to be close to Aera._ He thought like a mantra in his head.

"That's exactly the point! I saw her hanging out with _my_ Saeran and I decided to hit two birds with one stone!~ I merely shot her on the arm! She can get treated if she's fast enough!" Saeran knew _that._ There must be a catch.

"But-" Ney's index finger went up. Her perfectly shaped nails made her seem like a villain out of a Webtoon. "-Either you come with me willingly and I can call the ambulance to get her or I'll kill her right in front of your eyes." If only Saeran decided to take his gun out today!

~~If only he wasn't scared of using a gun in the first place!~~

Saeran felt a sense of _hatred_ boil in his blood. One that he hasn't felt since he drank the Elixir in Mint Eye. He wanted nothing more but to _kill this girl himself._

* * *

*******

"Saeran, no!" V's arm reached out towards the ex cultist. Saeran's soul looked towards him. His hair was slowly turning white.

"Don't fall in the darkness when you've worked so hard to climb out of it!"

_~~Help me V!~~ _

* * *

*******

"I'll give you ten seconds to decide because I don't want you to hate me since you're going to be my boyfriend anyways!~" Ney's hands clamped together as she screamed in happiness.

"You're gravely mistaken if you think that I'll even _like_ you if I survive this." Yes, he's barely known Aera for a week or two, but she was the only girl other than Yeona who accepted him for who he was. (Even if she didn't know about the secrets he held deep inside his heart or about Ray who sometimes takes over to talk with her)

Ney ignored him as she started to count,

"One." Saeran didn't know what to do. She was armed and he wasn't.

"Two." Out of all the things Rika taught him, why wasn't self defense part of the list?!

"Three." If only Saeran didn't open the door to the flower shop that day. Maybe then Aera would be safe.

"Four." He could lift Aera and sprint out the back door, but then a bullet could still hurt him and both of them would be rendered useless.

_Useless...._

_"You're pathetic Saeran. Good for nothing."_

Saeran took in a deep breath trying to remember what Dr. Yang taught him.

"Five." _I'm so sorry Aera. This is my fault. I don't even deserve someone like you._

"Six." Saeran's eyes led to his phone lying innocently on the ground.

Except not so innocently... there was a time stamp under the contact 'Annoying Brother.'

_Saeyoung's still on the line!_

"Seven!" There was a kick of the back door. Saeran didn't know how glad he was to have a brother until this moment.

"Saeran!" Saeyoung had a gun in his hand as Ney started to load hers.

"YOU! YOU RUINED SAERAN'S DECISION!" Ney pointed to Saeyoung but he paid no mind.

"Saeran, pick up Aera and bring her to the car!" Saeran nodded and did so, being careful not to hurt her even more than how she was now. He ran behind Saeyoung who gave a few warning shots and dodging some more from the enemy before escaping along with him.

"Yeona and Vanderwood's in the car. We're heading for one of my secret bunkers for now!" Saeyoung led him to a black SUV which Saeran barely saw Saeyoung use. He came into the car, Yeona was sitting at the back and Vanderwood was at the driver's seat.

"What- hey Seven, you didn't say anything about a _wounded_ coming in here!" Vanderwood said surprised. Saeyoung waved him off with a artificial smile. 

"I'll take the wheel. Can you treat her as best as you can?" He asked. Vanderwood rolled his eyes.

"When we get home, I'm taking away you're chips." He took out a first aid kit out of the glove compartment as him and Saeyoung changed seats.

"That's uncalled for Ms Vanderwood!" 

"Don't call me that!" The two partners started to bicker until Yeona told them that it was best for Saeyoung to start driving lest Ney catches up. Saeran agreed with Saeyoung's fiance.

Saeyoung slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car zoomed throughout the road. Saeran had to sit in the back with Yeona as Vanderwood was treating Aera. He held her hand on top of the seat.

_I knew that I could never deserve anything nice in this world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... that happened... ;;; Yes I had to bring the Father back in because well, we can't have a canonically good happy end until ALL the loose ends are tied! Ney is here because of the ripple affect. Aera's here! (Yay!) The arc will continue on for at least 2 or 3 more chaps so hold onto your seats! I hope everyone stays warm and safe!~ Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> -SK707


	12. Covering Up this Mess (Ney + Saeran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeona, you can still go out right now. They don't know that you've been with me these past two years!" Saeran strained his ears to hear his brother's voice. He tiptoed to the wall which was apparently not soundproof.
> 
> "No! I told you Saeyoung. I'm always with you! We're fiances' for God's sake! If I leave you now, I'll be betraying myself as well as you and Saeran."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And! We are back to our regularly scheduled program! (Uhm for this fic only ;;; sorry ;;; =( ) Aera's in the equation and she's staying! What do you think Saeran feels after her being wound up in his problems because of his Father? I hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> -Warning for people insulting people with mental illnesses!-

**Covering Up this Mess (Ney + Saeran)**

~"You failed not only in kidnapping Choi Saeran, but you got _shot_ in the process?" Ney couldn't look the Prime Minister in the eye. She failed. But there are more important stakes on the line. Her hand touched her right shoulder instinctively. It was Saeran's blasted older brother that flopped her plan! He was right there in her grip and she had to was to _take_ him.

But that _ex agent_ had to end her fun!

"I'm sorry, Sir. It was Choi Saeyoung that came in between us-"

"Didn't I tell you not to underestimate them?! First that mental wench hid Saeran for more than two years, it could have went with my plan if he got shipped to the Psychiatric Ward, I would have taken him, but _no_ his _'caring older brother'_ came to 'rescue him!" It was rare for the Prime Minister to become frustrated but Ney could understand why.

Those twins were like two moles digging endlessly in the dirt.

"Ney. I want you to try and find their hiding place. Know that if you fail, _Sato Ren_ will be taking your place in death." Ney's eyes widened at the sudden declaration. _Don't put Ren into this! I want Saeran all to myself too! I'm not only doing it for you! _She thought in hatred.

"Sato doesn't deserve this, doesn't he? Dying for his sister's mistake." Saejoong lifted Ney's face up with her chin. She supressed a chill under her spine.

"No sir." She whispered. The Prime Minister smiled and faced towards the window.

"Good. Now get prepared. Your precious brother is waiting to be saved you know?" Ney took a deep breath and her hand clenched into a fist.

_Saeran is mine! Trying to hold Ren hostage won't work against me because I want him anyways!_

"Just tell me... is he alive?" She didn't know Ren's location. Only that the Prime Minister held him hostage.

"I guess you'll find out when you succeed in your mission am I right?" Ney sighed.

"Yes sir."

* * *

*******

**Unknown Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Saeyoung Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Yeon Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Saeyoung: So, I've been able to bring us to the safe house successfully!**

**Saeyoung:**

****

**Unknown: Idiot! Is this the time to be happy?! Aera's still hurt!**

**Saeyoung: Ik...**

**Yeon: Saeran, he was only trying to tell the good news first**

**Yeon: R u ok?**

In all honesty, Saeran didn't know _how_ he was feeling at the moment. The safehouse was dark and small. The only light coming from it was the artificial light from Saeyoung's, Yeona's, and his phone as well as Vanderwood's flashlight who was tending to Aera. He was bandaging her arm. Surprisingly, Aera didn't complain about the pain which made Saeran even more concerned. _Was she in shock? Did she want to hate me?_

The safehouse had only two rooms and a generator, but Saeyoung said that he'll turn on the generator only in the night to save power. For now-

_-Saeran was back at Mint Eye, in the dark surveillance rooms-_

He shook his head furiously.

**Unknown: Yeah I think so**

**Yeon: Well, when we were in the process of escaping, we met Saeran's girlfriend!**

Saeran gave Yeona a death glare. _Those two idiots really are meant to be with each other._

**Unknown: She isn't my girlfriend!**

**Saeyoung: Ooh?~ Really??**

Yeona giggled. _Were they both just trying to cover up the current situation they were in now with a few jokes?_ Once upon a time, when Saeran used to work at Mint Eye, he read Saeyoung being as 'funny' as he was now. _So he uses comedy to hide his stress?_

**Yeon: Well, I ship it.**

**Unknown: -.-**

**Saeyoung: I also came to say that I kinda need a few days off from work Juboo**

**Unknown: ...What the heck kind of nickname is that???**

**Yeon: Lololol plz Juboo!!! Otherwise I'll come over myself!!**

**Unknown: I'm leaving**

**Saeyoung: Saeran wait!**

**Unknown Has Left the Chatroom**

Saeran shut off his phone and turned on the flashlight. He couldn't deal with the couples' bullshit right now. Not during this crisis. He got up from the floor and walked over towards the said 'girlfriend.' Vanderwood was tying up the bandage.

"How is she?" Saeran asked. Vanderwood frowned.

"I managed to clean up the wound and stitch her up but I'm no medic. I'm not sure how long it'll hold up." Saeran remembered vaguely how Vanderwood fixed up Saeyoung's wound when they went to rescue him from the Agency. So he apparently knew enough to heal other people. Maybe if he had a better past, Vanderwood could have become a doctor. Vanderwood tied the bandage up in a bow and got up to stretch. 

"Tell your stupid brother I'm going out to patrol and I'll be back in an hour." Saeran smirked.

"Sure. Make sure you don't die." Saeran's and Vanderwood's relationship mostly revolved around one theme, Saeyoung. It made them pretty close.

"Yeah yeah." Vanderwood waved off as he left the room without a goodbye. 

Saeran took a look at Aera. She was sleeping soundly. He figured that Vanderwood gave her some painkillers for her to be like that, 

He wanted to apologize for bringing her into this situation in the first place but he was both blessed and cursed that he didn't have to talk to her now. He can't bear to see her in anymore pain.

So, he got up to see what Yeona was doing. Maybe she needed his help in... cooking instant ramen? Well, he needed some company to kill the looming feeling in his heart.

_Because this is all your fault Choi Saeran. If you didn't get close to Aera, this wouldn't have happened._

Yeona left the single room without Saeran noticing. 

...It seemed like Saeyoung left also.

"Yeona, you can still go out right now. They don't know that you've been with me these past two years!" Saeran strained his ears to hear his brother's voice. He tiptoed to the wall which was apparently not soundproof.

"No! I told you Saeyoung. I'm always with you! We're fiances' for God's sake! If I leave you now, I'll be betraying myself as well as you and Saeran." It was nice to hear that Yeona fully accepted Saeran with a open heart. Ray internally cheered. He liked Yeona.

"But Yeona... I don't know how long we'll be on the run for. Jumin said that he'll try to help as much as he can but I don't think that it's enough-" Saeyoung's voice became muffled and Saeran guessed that Yeona kissed him on the lips fully to make him quiet. Saeran looked over at Aera.

_Stop it. You don't deserve her. You murdered someone innocent remember? You were useless when you needed to be strong._ The voice in his head was slowly becoming louder and Saeran didn't know what to do with it.

"I survived a bomb in an apartment, an underground Agency, a cult-"

"All those contributing factors were my fault-!"

"I think that I'll be able to survive this! As long as I'm with you, we can do anything." Saeyoung definitely deserved Yeona. She was like the star to his space. 

"Thank you Yeona. I wouldn't have even rescued Saeran if weren't for your 'mysterious appearence.'" Yeona giggled. Saeran smiled also.

"But what _about_ Saeran? He must be beating himself up for Aera's wound." Yeona said in a worried tone. Saeyoung was silent for the longest time.

"Well, if she's anything like you, Saeran won't have to worry. But he's like me in a sense. He's going to feel guilty for her saying that it was his fault this all happened." _So twins really do read minds._

"I hope he doesn't worry too much. I have a feeling she's really kind. She won't do anything to hurt him." Yeona whispered but Saeran was barely able to pick it up.

Saeran could only hope that that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Saeyoung's fell in love with Yeona in 11 days... who's to say that Saeran can't fall in love in two to three weeks? XD I genuinely hate Saejoong Choi so I want to portray him as evil as I can. (I forgive RIKA more than him!) Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated! I hope you all stay warm and safe!  
> -SK707

**Author's Note:**

> *Sighs* C'mon, we all know that Saeran regrets killing V even if it's not specifically mentioned in Secret End. This was my take on how he asks for forgiveness. Overall, I hope you enjoyed this one shot!  
> Everyone make sure to wash your hands daily! The virus that shall not be named is on the rise again and I wish you all good health! ^^  
> -SK707


End file.
